User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 3
''Stříbrné slunce z Quel'Danas Vše zde se zdálo ze zlata. Snad i koruny stromů a listy vesel Morn'danel, jejíž štíhlá příď se blížila k doku. Nebylo, kde by si oko odpočinulo. Zlaté a rudé dláždění a mramorové balustrády, nesčetné terasy, a promenády... Pokud byl Dalaran stavěn do závratné výše, tohle místo snad byl nikde nekončící labyrint rozmařilosti pokrývající celý horizont ostrova. Jediný a nikde nekončící palác, ze kterého přecházely oči. Nepoznali jste, kde končí sloupové síně a začíná zahrada a kde zahrada přechází ve skleník. thumb|500px A tím vším proudily davy poutníků směřujících k Sluneční Studni... a procházely konstrukty, na jakém viděla pracovat arcimága Rommatha pro Kirin Tor. Kolem se vznášely předměty denní potřeby, jako by nebyla potřeba žádná manuální práce, protože jste byli obslouženi, napojeni a oprášeni neviditelnými magickými služebníky, sotva jste na to pomysleli. Přestože slunce na jižní obloze ukazovalo, že se sotva blíží poledne, vzduchem bzučely rozsvícené magické lucerny. Elfové se nestyděli dávat na odiv, že přepych je u nich věcí dostupnou i nižším vrstvám společnosti. Vystoupila na břeh a nohy se jí po plavbě ze Silvermoon ještě chvěly a svět se nepřestával houpat. Oděná do barev Kirin Tor si zde připadala nápadně a nemístně. Nikdo jí ale nevěnoval pozornost, tedy až na farstridery z jejího doprovodu, z nichž jeden kývl ke stezce sypané zářivým jemným pískem, která se od přístaviště zvedala do svahu na severozápad. "Váš cíl je Terasa Magistrů, kurýre Snowdawn," pokývl špičatou bradou tím směrem, "půjčíme si hawkstridery." "Půjčíme si co?" zalapala po dechu, a pak vyděšeně sledovala obřího krocano-pštrosa ve zlatém postroji, kterého jí dovedli. Jeho peří bylo zelené a rudé a zobák vypadal, že by jí bez problémů zlomil předloktí. Oči mu děsivě oranžově zazářily, když ucítil její nejistotu. "Není to daleko, nemohli bychom se po té plavbě... raději projít?" optala se po tom, co hlasitě polkla. Hraničář se srdečně rozesmál, pak ji bez ptaní zvedl před sebe do sedla a kývl na zbytek doprovodu. "Kurýrova zavazadla!" zavolal a zbylí dva elfové z její ochranky na něj nenápadně učinili sprostá gesta, pak vzali její věci, vyhoupli se do sedel a následovali je do svahu k Terase Magistrů. thumb|left|500px "Je to lidská hra," vysvětloval Belo'vir nad šachovnicí. "Prý daleko na jihu existuje celá síň zasvěcená téhle hře jako chrám. V magické věži na dně smrtící rokle." "Lidé jsou zajisté... zvláštní, stejně jako tyhle jejich zvyky, které sem Princ neustále zavléká ze svých cest," velekněz Vandellor se zatahal za pěstěnou bradku prokvetlou stříbrem a studoval figurky, které před něj Magistr položil. "Jakkoli jejich víra ve Světlo tě neodrazuje, spíš naopak?" Belo'vir se široce usmál na svého starého přítele a energickým gestem ruky ho pozval, aby přisedl k hernímu stolku. "Dovol mi, abych tě seznámil s pravidly této hry," natáhl se k figurce jezdce, ale přerušilo jej zakašlání za jedním z hedvábných závěsů, které je chránily před poledním sluncem a zároveň oddělovaly od ruchu terasy. "Čerstvý tabák do vodní dýmky?" zaradoval se Vandellor na stín črtající se na závěsu proti slunečnímu svitu a okamžitě přestal vnímat šachovnici. "Nemyslím...," Belo'vir jen nakrčil čelo, jako by o něčem přemýšlel, pak nahlas dodal: "Jen vstupte, magistře Theraldisi." Elf se zlatě plavými vlasy, mladší, než oba přítomní, zvedl rukou závěs, prošel dovnitř a lehce sklonil hlavu k pozdravu - učinil tak dvakrát, jako by každého z nich zdravil pečlivou a jinak odměřenou kapkou úcty. "Magistře Salonar... veleknězi Vandellore." Patrně jako jediný na Quel'Danas oblékal zelenou a zlatou, která obvykle příslušela farstriderským uniformám a ne mágům, ale magistr Theraldis byl proslulý svou ješitností a jedinečností. Stejně tak tím, že nákladnými rouchy a šperky jen podtrhával krásu svých smaragdově zelených očí, jimž podobnými se prý honosila jen Alleria Windrunner... a že to byl zatracený lamač srdcí všech, co s ním kdy přišli do styku. Povídalo se o něm ale i to, že on sám má místo srdce diamant... nebo smaragd. Protože on by jiný kámen nenosil. A protože i když rád špásoval, nikdy ho neviděli a neslyšeli někomu složit slib lásky nebo podobného pouta. "Přicházíte mi říci, že dorazil posel z Dalaranu, na kterého nás upozornil Princ při poslední dálkové projekci?" optal se neutrálně Belo'vir jako by stejně znal všechny odpovědi předem. Vandellor jen zvedl zaujatě obočí, pak se opět smutně zadíval na vodní dýmku a naprázdno mlaskl jazykem o patro. "Takže ne čerstvé byliny do dýmky, ale svěží vítr z Alterackých hor," povzdechl si kněz a opět upřel oči na mladého magistra. Theraldis se narovnal v celé své výši a vypnul hrudník až tolik, že Vandellora z pohledu na něj rozbolelo v zádech. Kněz si raději procvičil ramena a krk a zaujatě elfa dál studoval. "Ano, magistře. Prý se jedná o elfku přinášející Princovy zápisky týkající se posílení sekundárních obran Ban'dinorielu. Smím ji uvést?" Belo'vir se od Theraldise místo odpovědi jen odvrátil a zády k němu se široce a škodolibě usmál, tak, aby to viděl jen Vandellor. Pak si odkašlal. "Právě zde řešíme záležitosti, které nesnesou odkladu, magistře. Posla z Dalaranu přijmeme zítra, beztak bude unavena cestou a patrně se zde nějakou dobu zdrží. Prozatím vám svěřuji dohled nad jejím pohodlím a zábavou," pronesl nakonec, vrátil se ke stolku a usedl, stále zády k Theraldisovi, a blahosklonně ho odmávl gestem ruky přes rameno, jako by se bavil s řadovým sluhou. Mladý elf nakrčil nechápavě jedno obočí a zadíval se na ony neodkladné záležitosti sestávající se z ebenovo-slonovinové herní desky, dvou řad figurek a prázdné vodní dýmky. "A nechte nám poslat nové byliny do dýmky. Nejlépe Sluneční šípy s medem," dodal velekněz Vandellor a srdečně se na elfa usmál. "Zajisté. Magistře... veleknězi, dovolte mi se vzdálit," Theraldis trochu prkenně sklonil zlatou hlavu a Belo'vir se zády k němu snažil nerozesmát nahlas. thumb|400px Theraldisovy tiché kroky odezněly podloubím a Vandellor se opět otočil na Belo'vira. "Tak nevím, koho mám více litovat. Odkdy si hraješ na dohazovače, starý příteli?" "A to říká ten, co se při každé vojenské ceremonii či synodu královsky baví nad Liadrininými pokusy ochočit poručíka Therona? Ale no tak, nesmím si také zahrát na osud? A to jsem si myslel, že jednám diskrétně," Belo'vir si povzdechl hranou frustrací a natáhl se pro karafu zlatavého vína a dva poháry. Vandellor přísně stiskl rty. "Hlídám ty dva i z jiného důvodu. Poslední dobou se kolem ní motá magistr Drathir a u Světla Slunce, Liadrin je jako vlastní dítě, nenechám ji zahodit se s někým jeho morálky a ambicí. Naštěstí Gallel je jí poblázněný a úkol dohlédnout na ni vzal s důkladností sobě vlastní. Ale i ty by sis měl hlídat záda, drahý příteli. Minimálně do Synodu, kdy se bude volit nový Nejvyšší Magistr. Drathirovi jsi drátem v oku, jak se povídá na předměstí... jsi jeho největší konkurencí. I když silně pochybuji, že by proti tobě měl i jen náznak nadějí." "Hlídat? Zatím mi je hlídají jiní, nebo ne? Mám doopravdy důležitější záležitosti, než zahořklého agresivního zoufalce s příliš silnými ambicemi, Drathir si dál může prskat ve své laboratoři nad svými neúspěšnými projekty," Belo'vir se zářivě pousmál a podal mu plný pohár. "Tak na svěží vítr z Dalaranu." 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ''' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu